1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a stylus, and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, a stylus, and an image processing method capable of composing a make-up image with a face-imaged video.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are technologies for virtual make-up in which make-up is virtually performed by composing make-up images of lipsticks or blushers (cheeks) on images obtained by imaging faces (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-92588). In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-92588, an image obtained by imaging a face and an operation region for receiving designation of make-up content are displayed on a touch panel screen. Then, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-92588, a make-up image is composed with the image obtained by imaging the face based on a touch pen operation on the screen. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-92588, a face state at the time of performing make-up can be simulated and displayed. Through this technology, it is possible to generate and display an image of a face when make-up is performed even when make-up is not actually performed on the face.
Incidentally, recently actions (self imaging) of imaging users as subjects using smartphones or the like by himself or herself are in fashion. Most of the self-captured images are captured in order to supply the images to friends or the like so that the friends or the like browse the images in social media. Many users perform facial treatments on the self-captured images so the faces of the users look beautiful. As one of the facial treatments, there is virtual make-up and a make-up effect can be given.
It is well known that children imitate adults and play make-up. Some children obtains faces on which make-up is performed and also feels pleasure to imitate make-up operations of adults by sliding lipsticks on their lips. Accordingly, it is desirable to realize virtual make-up by make-up operations (gestures), for example, by composing make-up images of lipsticks with face images when operations of putting on the lipsticks are imitated.
A technology for simply deciding a face region which is an image processing target in an image is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-350967. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-350967, a face region is acquired on a screen by displaying an image on the screen and performing a face recognition process on an image. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-350967, when a touch operation on a screen is received and a position at which the touch operation is performed is included in an acquired face region, the face region is set as an image processing target.
By adopting the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-92588, a user can simply select a target on which a virtual make-up is performed. However, it takes effort and time to search for and select an image which is a virtual make-up target among a plurality of self captured-images after imaging. Accordingly, virtual make-up is considered to be performed on a face shown on an imaged video during the imaging.
However, self-imaging is normally performed while confirming the appearance of a face on a video of a screen. Therefore, when a face is selected, a finger may become an interference. Accordingly, a technology for enabling a virtual make-up operation to be performed while performing self-imaging is desirable.
The present disclosure is to provide a technology for enabling a virtual make-up operation to be performed while performing self-imaging.